The Children of the Snow
by Beanacre0
Summary: When Elsa was isolated from Anna, her only friend was Jack Frost. She was torn between learning about her magic and denying she had it. After running from Arendelle she's vulnerable and susceptible to whispers from darker forces such as Pitch Black. Will Jack and Anna be able to reach her, or is Pitch's influence too great?
1. Chapter 1 - Sisters Apart

Hey everyone :) Just a new story. I've fallen in love with the whole Jack Frost x Elsa thing, so I wanted to do a story :D

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Sisters Apart**

"Momma, Papa!" Elsa called, her young voice trembling as it echoed around the cavernous ballroom.

Her little sister Anna was still as she lay in her arms. Her hair was now streaked with pale blonde and she seemed to be only just breathing. Elsa had never seen her sister be so quiet and it scared her.

"It's okay, Anna, I got you." She whispered.

The doors to the ballroom burst open and her parents rushed in. They had often found Anna and Elsa playing in the ballroom. They had found them sledding and having snowball fights, but they had never seen it covered in this much ice. They had been in the King's study, which was next door to the ballroom, listening to their daughters play in the snow created by Elsa. Their hearts had nearly stopped when the giggles of their daughters had changed to Elsa calling for them, fear so obvious in her voice.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand." The King said his voice grave and worried.

Tears leaked down Elsa's pale cheeks. "It was an accident! I'm sorry Anna."

The Queen scooped her youngest into her arms and frowned. "She's as cold as ice."

Her husband examined the blonde in Anna's hair. "I know where we have to go."

Elsa hovered by her mother, looking at her sister's lifeless body. She followed both of her parents into her father's study and tried to ignore the ice crystallising from under her feet and climbing the stone walls. Her father grabbed a book from the shelf and checked a map that fluttered to the ground from the book's pages.

"We must hurry." He told his wife, ushering her and Elsa out of the door.

"Thank goodness the servants are in bed." The Queen whispered as they crossed the courtyard and entered the stables.

Elsa stared with wide eyes at the horses in the stalls. The horses had always shied away from her as though they sensed her power and their rearing scared her. She whimpered as she was lifted by her father onto his horse.

The stallion nickered and shifted uneasily, not happy with the young girl seated on his back. A few soothing words from the King settled the horse and he stood still once more. The King took Anna from his wife, and handed her back after she was settled in the saddle. They shared a brief, worried and meaningful look before he returned to his horse. He swiftly mounted him behind Elsa and urged him forward.

The King and Queen rode through the kingdom unaware of the ice trail being left behind by Elsa's magic. Elsa trembled and fought not to cry. She huddled into her father and he sent her a warm smile that failed to calm her.

She hadn't managed to look after Anna and protect her, like she had once promised when Anna was small.

_Elsa stood on her tip toes and peered into her baby sister's crib. The young princess had been crying and it seemed as though the only one that could calm her was her sister. Anna saw her and her tears immediately dried. The baby princess giggled and stretched her chubby arms towards Elsa. _

"_What do you want, Anna?" Elsa smiled. "Do you want this?" _

_Elsa waved her hand and magical ice crystals began to swirl gracefully around the baby's head. _

"_Elsa! What are you doing?" The Queen cried, entering the children's room. _

"_Anna likes my magic." Elsa explained. "I won't hurt her."_

_The Queen was torn between letting her four year old continue to entertain her baby, or stopping the use of magic right away in case she accidentally hurt Anna. In the end, she decided to let her continue. After all, what could it hurt?_

"_Alright, but don't let your father see." _

_She sat herself in the rocking chair by the window and continued the sewing she had been doing during her pregnancy and shortly after Anna's birth. _

_Elsa smiled at her sister. "I will never hurt you, Anna. I will protect you and look after you. I promise."_

Elsa whimpered softly and rubbed at her eyes, trying to get rid of the burning sensation that always accompanied tears.

"We're here." The King whispered.

Elsa stared around the stony gorge. Round rocks surrounded them and lent a mystical feel to the area. She almost didn't want to get off the horse, but her father lifted her off and tied both horses to a tree.

He ushered his family forward to the semi-circle formed by the natural ridges in the stone. They stood in the middle, huddled close together.

"Help, my daughter." The King called.

Elsa gasped as the stones began to roll and move towards them. They uncurled to reveal sweet faced trolls looking at them. Moss was draped around their shoulders like capes and some of them had hair and necklaces. A hushed whisper ran through them and Elsa hid her face in her mother's skirt.

An older troll came forward. "Your majesty."

The King bent down and gently pushed Elsa forward. She curiously studied the troll and found she rather liked his kind face. He took one of her hands in his own and she marvelled at how smooth the stone was.

"Born with the powers or cursed?" The troll asked.

"Born. And they're getting stronger." The King replied.

The troll nodded and dropped Elsa's hand. He gestured for the Queen to kneel down so he could examine Anna. He placed his hand over the new blonde streak and closed his eyes, sensing the magic within her.

"You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart cannot be changed so easily, but the head can be persuaded." He told them.

The King nodded. "Do what you must."

"I recommend removing all magic." The troll said, using his magic change Anna's memories of Elsa's magic.

It was all a blur for Elsa. She numbly followed her parents back to their horses and the ride back barely registered. They placed Anna back into her bed and made sure she was comfortable.

"We have to move you now." The King told Elsa.

Elsa blinked up at her father with sad eyes. "Do I really have to?"

The Queen stroked some of Elsa's hair out of her eyes. "Your powers are growing, and Anna can't know of them. It's for the best."

Elsa sniffled. "But I don't want to."

"You have to." The King told her firmly.

"You can choose which room you want." The Queen smiled gently.

Elsa walked down the corridor from her bedroom and examined each room along the long passage. She finally decided on one with a large window that overlooked the castle gardens and the sea beyond that.

"Good choice." The Queen praised her.

"What now?" Elsa whispered.

"We move your things. When Anna wakes, you will be gone."

Elsa nodded at her father's words. She stood with the Queen and watched as the servants moved her things from her old room to her new room. She felt a pang of sadness hit her as she realised she would never be as close to Anna ever again.

The next morning, Anna woke in her comfy bed. She sat up with a grin, hoping to see her sister sitting up in bed opposite her. But Elsa wasn't there.

She quickly got dressed and ran out of the bedroom. She ran down the corridor and stopped when she saw Elsa. She was entering a bedroom that, as far as she knew, had never been used before.

Elsa glanced back over her shoulder at her sister, her face sad, and entered the bedroom. Anna's face fell and she frowned, not quite understanding what was going on.

Elsa slumped against her door, slid down it and began to cry. She would never enjoy her sister's smile again, nor would she hear her melodic giggle.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Next Chapter: Jack appears :)


	2. Chapter 2 - New Friends

Hey, me again :) In this chapter, the lovely Jack Frost appears ;)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**New Friends**

Elsa sighed as she sat in the new room. She looked around as she sat on the edge of her purple bedspread. The bed was a large four poster in the same pale purple as the table and chairs that sat by the window ready for dinner. In front of the fire sat a large, comfortable sofa with curled edges and feet. There were two matching, high backed arm chairs both in the same dark purple as the wooden bed frame. A bookcase lined one wall full of books for Elsa to read and to the side of the bookcase was a large toy chest. A desk against another wall had writing and drawing materials on it along with some paper.

There were a lot of things for Elsa to do, but she found herself kneeling on the window seat looking out of the window at the gardens below. She could see the fiery red hair of Anna playing with her dolls amongst the green grass and shrubbery. The dark head of her mother left the castle and approached the little princess.

Elsa felt a pang of jealousy and despair as she watched. Only at night was she able to step outside the castle and by then her mother was in bed. She was usually watched over by her father. He seemed to be the only one to visit her regularly, her mother was usually busy, and she both relished and loathed his visits. She had no one else to talk to, but her father's visits usually meant she had to have lessons on how to be Queen.

As Elsa's blue eyes keenly watched her sister and mother, her emotions twisted and turned. Ice began to climb over the wooden windowsill that Elsa was holding and up the glass window pane. Elsa gasped and pulled back, fear written all over her face.

She looked down at her small hands and bit her lip. She hadn't meant to do that. Her father kept telling her to control her powers, but it was getting harder and harder to do so. She was terrified that she was going to hurt someone.

The window suddenly blew open. Elsa let out a small cry and slammed it shut. She caught sight of Anna looking hopefully up at the window. She must have heard her sister cry out and was hoping to get a glimpse of her.

"Not today, Anna." Elsa whispered.

"Why not?"

Elsa screamed and turned, slamming her back against the clasp of the window. She groaned as her back radiated with pain. She looked up and spotted a white haired boy with brilliant blue eyes stood in front of her.

She smoothed some of her pale blonde hair back into place and frowned. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Ice began to climb up the wall behind her, feeding off her fear and uncertainty. The boy watched as it trailed higher and higher.

"Can you see me?" The boy asked.

Elsa nodded silently.

"Brilliant!" He grinned, refocusing on the ice. "Are you doing that?"

The blonde princess looked away. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

The boy gave her a comforting smile. "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid. Look, I can do it too."

He waved his hand and a small shower of ice appeared from his palm. Elsa looked away, not wanted to know. The boy moved closer and crouched down in front of her.

"Why don't you like this power?"

Elsa bit her lip. "It's dangerous. You could hurt someone. It should be controlled, concealed."

"Who told you that?"

"My Papa."

"Does he have powers?"

"No."

"Thought not."

Elsa glared at the boy. "He's right. I nearly killed my sister!"

The boy touched her shoulder. "You didn't though."

"I was lucky." Elsa shrugged him off and looked back out of the window at Anna and her mother.

The boy perched himself on his staff beside her. "Is that her?"

"Yeah." Elsa whispered.

"Why aren't you playing with her?" The boy seemed curious.

"After I hurt her, she was made to forget my magic. She's never to know and I can't control it enough to spend time with her." Elsa confessed.

"Who are you talking to?"

Elsa turned to see the kindly hand maid who served her. She was carrying a silver tray laden with food.

Elsa frowned. "The white haired boy."

"What boy? Is he an imaginary friend?" The maid smiled.

Elsa turned to look at the boy who shook his head. "Yes, he's imaginary."

The maid chuckled. "Oh, you princesses and your big imaginations. You know your sister is beginning to talk to the paintings. She says they talk back."

Elsa felt a pang of pain at the mention of Anna. "Is she?"  
"Oh yes. She's got a very active imagination that one." The maid smiled. "Anyway, I'll leave you and your little friend to have dinner."

She turned and left the young princess, what she thought, alone in the large room. When she was gone, Elsa turned to the boy.

"Who are you? Why couldn't she see you?" She demanded.

"I'm Jack Frost. She couldn't see me because she doesn't believe in me." The boy, Jack, explained.

Elsa gave him a disbelieving look. "You're Jack Frost? He doesn't exist. My mother said he was just a legend and a meta…meta…meta-something."

"Metaphor?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm not a metaphor. I can control the winter, sort of like you." Jack explained. "I think that's why you can see me. We're linked."

Elsa crossed her arms definitely. "Or maybe I've gone mad from being alone, like Anna. Or you're my imaginary friend."

Jack smirked. "Could an imaginary friend do this?"

He made a hand movement and snow began to fall from the ceiling. It fluttered to the crowd and lightly landed on the cream carpet. Elsa was caught up in the magical moment, drifting into the centre of the room, and held out her hand.

A single snowflake landed on her palm and stayed perfectly formed against her cold skin. She was warm everywhere apart from her hands. She studied it and noted the way it glittered in the light.

"See, this can be a beautiful thing." Jack smiled.

As if the snowflake was boiling hot, Elsa flung the icy piece of art away from her and turned her back.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Make it stop." Elsa demanded.

"Why?"  
"Just make it stop!"

Jack waved his hand again and the snow stopped. All traces of it disappeared from the carpet and their clothes, and it was as if it had never happened. Elsa walked over to her dinner.

"What just happened?" Jack pressed.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." Elsa snapped.

"Hey-"

"I said leave me alone!" Elsa yelled.

Ice flew out from her and splattered against her bed and the hall. Elsa gasped and covered her face with her hands. She turned away, pressing her eyes tightly closed and trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Shush, it's okay. Look, I can fix it." Jack told her.

Elsa peered through her fingers as Jack moved his hand from left to right and the ice disappeared.

"See, all better."

"How did you do that?" She whispered.

"I can control it. I embrace my power and it means I can use it how I want." Jack sent her an encouraging smile.

"I'm not embracing it." Elsa snapped. "I can't. Papa says I have to hide it from people, because they'll be scared of me."

"But people love winter." Jack insisted.

Elsa shook her head. "But they don't love people with magic, especially not those with magic that can control the winter."

Jack gave a sad smile. This little girl would never learn to control her abilities if she feared them and other people's reactions.

"I'm going to go. I'll be back soon."

Elsa watched as Jack opened the window and slid outside. She hurried over and closed it after him, watching him fly off into the summer's sky.

She turned away from the window as the door opened and her father entered. He closed it behind him and crossed to the table, taking a seat.

"Come, Elsa, have your dinner. You can continue day dreaming later." He called.

"Yes, Papa." Elsa replied.

As she walked over to her father and glanced back over her shoulder. She wished with all her heart she could be as free as Jack Frost, but she had duties and a life she was destined to lead. Magic had no part in that.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Poor Elsa, feeling as though her magic is a curse :( Until next time! :D


End file.
